


Cruel Work

by AkaMoete



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Krimi, League of Legends - Freeform, M/M, Piltover, Vér - Freeform, Zaun, bűnözés, bűnügyek, gyilkosság, kínzás, nagyváros, nyomozás, pszichopata, rendőrség, sorozat gyilkos
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 09:57:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16616786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaMoete/pseuds/AkaMoete
Summary: Piltover kikötő város lévén mindig is forgalmas hely volt. Ezt a sok embert, Caitlyn a rendőr örs főnöke tartotta kordában saját alkalmazottai segítségével, hosszú éveken át. A városban a béke uralkodott, ám ez az egész megváltozik, mikor egy rejtélyes gyilkos kezd el Piltover utcáin alkotni.





	Cruel Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello mindenki! Aki esetleg régebben is olvasta már ezt a fejezetet, észre vehette azóta hosszabb, és másabb lett. Nagyon nem szokásom, ám most kissé átírtam az első fejezetet, egyrészt mert nagyon nem tetszett, másrészt mostmár nyugodtabban hívom egy első fejezetnek, mivel több információt ad arról milyen sztori is lesz ez az egész!  
> Ha most olvasod először, akkor pedig remélem tetszett! ^^

Piltoverben mindig nyüzsgött az élet. Kikötő város lévén, ez koránt sem volt meglepő, több száz, vagy akár ezer ember haladt át itt naponta. Míg a legtöbben, legális üzleteiket bonyolították le erre felé, ezzel nem mindenki volt így. Hiába volt ott Zaun, a feketepiacok Mekkája közvetlen a szomszédban, ennek ellenére sokan Piltoverben intézték az ilyen ügyeket.  
A sok sötét üzlet mindig is vérrel járt, Caitlyn hivatása pedig az volt, hogy fent tartsa a békét hűn szeretett szülővárosában.  
Kis kora óta benne volt a vágy, hogy a rossz fiúkra vadásszon, mire pedig betöltötte a harminc éves kort, már rég a helyi rendőrkapitányság vezére lett.  
Ez a poszt nem kevés munkával és idővel járt, és hiába töltötte be pont ma harmincadik életévét, a munka már korán reggel kirángatta az ágyból. Tudta, ünneplésre nem nagyon lesz ideje, ha már a munkaidő előtt egy tömegmészárlásról kaptak bejelentést. Nagyot ásított, ahogy kávéjával a kezében lépdelt a még köddel fedett utcákon. Ahogy közeledett afelé a bizonyos sikátor felé, megállva, kortyolt még egy nagyot az italból.  
Az évek alatt már hozzá szokott a durva bűnügyi helyszínekhez, de az ember sosem tudhatta mire számítson, így jobbnak látta még most meginni a forró keserűség nagy részét. Mikor már csak pár korty maradt poharában, felsóhajtva, sétált oda végül a már arra tüsténkedő rendőrökhöz és nyomozókhoz. 

\- Jó reggelt kívánok, hölgyem! – hajoltak meg előtte sorban az emberek. Ritka volt, hogy kijött helyszínre, mióta megkapta az előléptetését… ám épp ezért tudta, ha ide hívták, nyomós oka lehetett.  
\- Jó reggelt, mindenkinek. – köszönt vissza egy biccentéssel, míg az egyik hadnagy már egy mappával a kezében, gondterhelt arckifejezéssel ment oda hozzá.  
\- Jó reggelt főnök, sajnálom, hogy már ilyen korán kihívtuk de… - a férfi mondandóját az egyik őrmester zavarta meg. Kezdőként, nagy bátran ment be a sikátorba, mégis megbánva azt hamar felkiáltva rohant ki onnan, majd adta ki reggelije tartalmát a legközelebbi kukába.  
Caitlyn pislogott párat mindezen, mégis utána pusztán megcsóválva fejét, fordult jobban beosztottja felé.  
\- Ahogy elnézem, elég súlyos az eset… - a hadnagy erre bólintva, sóhajtott fel mélyen.  
\- Még soha nem láttunk ehhez hasonlót… Abban sem vagyunk biztosak, hogy ember tette. – kezdett bele, ahogy kinyitotta a mappát, miben a helyszínről készült fotók voltak. A férfi gyomra már csak ettől is felfordult, és inkább rá sem nézve azokra, nyújtotta főnöke felé. Caitlyn viszont egyáltalán nem értette, miért reagálják ennyire túl emberei. A kezdőtől, annyira nem volt meglepő, ám a veterán rendőrtől már nagyon is furcsállta ezt a viselkedést.  
\- Úgy érzem, merően túlreagálják a dolgot. Volt már ügyünk szőrnyekkel, és hasonló mágikus lényekkel… - rázta meg fejét a nő, és ahelyett hogy belenézett volna a mappába, inkább elindult előre, a sikátor felé.  
\- Ez sem lehet, sokkal rosszabb… - sóhajtott fel, a hadnagy pedig hiába próbálta vissza tartani. Caitlyn már nem figyelve rá, sétált be a szűkös térbe, mégis hamar megbánta tettét.  
Kezéből kiesett kávéja, és még annyi év tapasztalt után is, megtántorodott a látottaktól.  
Groteszk módon kicsavart testek, miket a gyilkos furcsa pózokba állított be, mintha csak egy színházi előadás jelenetét nézné éppen az ember… ám a fellépők. Egyikük sem élt már, testük réz drótokkal voltak átdöfve, így kényszerítve rájuk hogy még haláluk után is tartsák a pózokat, mit gyilkos elképzelt nekik. Az összes hulla gyomra, fel volt vágva, belső szerveiket arra használták, hogy a jelenet alatt lévő köveket vörösre fessék velük, a felesleg pedig, a falon végezte szét trancsírozva, ezzel feldíszítve a falak barnás-szürkés köveit. A bizarr jelenet úgy tűnt épp az egyik fiú hazatérését mutatja be sok év után, habár az arcok mind vérbe fagyva meredtek maguk elé, a pózok és a mozdulatok mégis az örömöt mutatták be az újraegyesült család közt. Mégis az a sok vér és szervek… ami körbevette őket, és betöltötte a sikátort, egyre erősebb és fanyarabb szagot árasztottak magukból.  
Caitlyn szájához kapta kezét, és mint ahogy a kezdő, ezt ő sem bírta ki. Ahogy a sikátorban rekedt szél az arcába fújta az erős szagot, előre görnyedve, kapott elő zsebéből egy papírzacskót, majd végül abba adta ki gyomra tartalmát. Örült, hogy csupán azt a kávét itta meg… És bánta hogy nem hallgatott alkalmazottjára.  
Sok volt így elsőre, megfordulva száját még letörölve egy zsebkendővel, sétált ki onnan hogy szívjon egy kis friss levegőt. A zacskót a közeli kukába hajította, ahogy pedig hadnagya odalépdelt, elvette attól a mappát.  
\- Próbáltam figyelmeztetni… - szólt a férfi Caitlyn viszont csupán megrázva fejét, olvasta most az eddig készült feljegyzéseket.  
\- Tény erre még én magam sem számítottam. Bárki is tette ezt, nem maradhat sokáig szabadlábon. Mikor történt az eset? - alkalmazottja bólintott, mégis gondterhelten igazította meg sapkáját.  
\- Pontos időt… nem tudunk. A bejelentés ma reggel érkezett, ám elnézve a hullák állapotát…  
\- Már régebben. - fejezte be a mondatot Caitlyn, ahogy becsukva a mappát, nyújtotta vissza a férfi felé.  
\- Nos… - mély sóhaj hagyta el, ahogy kissé a sikátor felé fordult. - Bármennyire is gyomorforgató látvány, megkell vizsgálnom a helyszínt. Kérek egy maszkot, és eszközöket. - ahogy kiadta a parancsot, a hadnagy ellépve adta is azt tovább, pillanatokkal később pedig, az egyik őrmester hozta neki oda a felszerelést. Rutinosan tette magára a maszkot, és még egy pár kesztyűt is felhúzva, így sétált vissza a sikátorba.  
Alig pár méterrel jött arrébb… mégis odabent az egész légkör teljesen más volt. A levegő sokkal nehezebb, míg a fények tompábbak voltak, hang pedig szinte be sem szűrődött. Ahogy lassan végig pillantott a merev hullákon, hamar kiszúrt több részletet is. Közelebb lépdelve kizárva azt, mennyire is groteszk mindez, vette jobban szemügyre az őket tartó réz drótokat és minden egyes részletet.  
Vastagok voltak mi tagadás… több szál összefonva ám tudta, magukban akkor sem tartanának meg egy embert. Ahogy közelebb hajolt, apró csillanást látott meg a tekert réz rudak közt, nagyítóját előkapva, vette ezt még jobban szemügyre, a lencse alatt pedig már egyértelművé vált. A drótok közti foszlányok mágia volt nem más, még most is szinte lüktetve, tartották egybe a testeket. A hajlatoknál, mint térd és könyék, ez a kékes erő még sűrűbben jelen volt. Ám ez a kékes fény… más volt mint amit nap mint nap látott Piltover utcáin. Nem az a jól megszokott hextech kristály kék, némi lilás árnyalattal… nem, ez teljesen más volt.  
Caitlyn halkan felhümmögve, lépett hátrébb majd jegyzetelte fel észrevételeit. Biztos volt benne, hogy ember tette. Egy egyszerű mágikus lény vagy szörny nem lett volna képes ilyen komplex mészárlást lerendezni… aztán cinikusan még pózokba is állítani az áldozatok hulláit. Tudta akit keresnek ember volt… valaki aki mágiát a lehető legrosszabb formában használta, és valószínűleg, nem is erről a vidékről származott. 

Több órába telt, míg az egész helyszínt átvizsgálták, a munkálatok kifejezetten lassan haladtak hála a sikátor nem mindennapi állapotának. A rengeteg vérnek, bőrcafatnak és minden hasonlónak köszönhetően, remélték találnak majd valami nyomot amin elindulhatnak, mégis… csalódniuk kellett. Hiába néztek át mindent, és elemeztek amit csak tudtak, az áldozatok DNSén kívül nem találtak semmi mást.  
Egyszerűen semmit.  
A gyilkos egy porszemnyi nyomott nem hagyott maga után, egy hajszálat, vagy ujjlenyomatot sem, ezzel is teljesen ellehetetlenítve, hogy belekezdhessenek a nyomozásba. Csupán találgathattak, vagy elmélkedhettek azon, mégis ki követett el egy ennyire visszataszító mészárlást.  
Caitlynek ez a reggeli kezdés bőven elég volt ahhoz, hogy elátkozottnak érezze harmincadik születésnapját. Még csak reggel tíz óra volt, az emberek egy része csupán ekkor kezdett, ő pedig már most fáradtan ült asztalánál. Ez a pár óra kimerítőbb volt mint az eddigi legrosszabb műszakjai, hála pedig annak, hogy úgy tűnt nyomot sem fognak találni, csak tovább fokozta a fiatal nő amúgy is stresszes mindennapjait. Mindennemű nyom híján kénytelen volt újra átnézni a helyszínen rögzített képeket, és azt a pár feljegyzést amit ő maga készített.  
A gyilkos munkája aprólékosnak tűnt, az pedig hogy a drótokkal elérte hogy a hullák megálljnak saját lábaikon, nem kis szakértelemre vallott, főleg hogy ehhez mágiát is felhasznált. Maga az egész jelenet sem volt egyszerű…úgy tűnt mindenkinek megvolt a maga szerepe, talán nem is véletlen szerűen gyilkolt le ennyi embert. Egyértelmű volt hogy ezt az egészet kitervelte a bűnöző… mégis elnézve ezt a sok munkát… Caitlyn sok mindenen elgondolkodott. Egyáltalán kezdő volt még ez a gyilkos? Ha nem, miért nem hallott még ehhez hasonló rémtettről azelőtt?  
Tekintete elkomolyodott, ahogy a mappát vissza ejtve az asztalra, sóhajtott fel. Tudta bármennyire is kilátástalannak tűnik… el kell kapnia ezt a valakit, mielőtt még több ember eshetne áldozatául.  
Gondolataiból viszont saját ajtajának hangos nyitódása zökkentette ki.  
Kevés ember volt, ki kopogás nélkül bemert hozzá jönni, pontosabban csak kettő, és ahogy meghallotta azt az éles nevetést, tudta is jól, ki az.  
Vi egy széles mosollyal, és két kávéval a kezében, lépdelt beljebb főnöke irodájában, hagyva hogy az ajtó hangosan csapódjon mögötte.  
\- Jó reggelt Cupcake~ Boldog születésnapot! – a lány már kora reggel majd kicsattant az energiától, és persze ez, még Caitlyn arcára is egy halvány mosolyt csalt, ahogy becsukta az asztalán lévő mappát.  
\- Jó reggelt neked is, Vi. És persze, köszönöm. – nevetgélt fel a végén, hisz a lány már most ünnepelve ment oda hozzá, majd tette le a két tejszínhabbal és csoki porral díszített kávét az asztalra.  
\- Nézd, ma ilyen szépet hoztam neked, annak örömére, hogy mától fogva hivatalosan is vénasszony vagy! – vigyorgott le barátnőjére, ahogy sajátját már ki is véve a tartóból, kortyolt belőle egy nagyot.  
\- Egy harmincéves, még koránt sem vénasszony, ha nem tudnád. – cöhintett fel Cait, ám ennek ellenére, ahogy a másikat figyelte szép lassan ő is ráfogott saját kávéjára. Az előző úgy sem maradt benne, ahogy pedig ebbe beleivott megkönnyebbülten szusszant fel.  
\- Szépítheted, de innen már nincs vissza út. – kuncogott fel Vi, ahogy nem is zavartatva magát, ült rá a másik asztalára. – A születésnapi partit pedig pláne nem hagyhatod ki! – tette hozzá ám erre főnöke, nagyot sóhajtott, és halvány mosolya is hamar eltűnt.  
\- Sajnos, kénytelen leszek. – hümmögte, mire barátnője arcáról is eltűnt az a bizonyos vigyor.  
\- Ugye csak viccelsz?! Már hónapok óta terveztem neked! És a tavalyit is kihagytad! Nem csinálhatod ezt idén is! - jelentette ki, ahogy az asztalra csapta kávéját, ám ezzel sem csalt ki semmilyen reakciót a másikból. Caitlyn gondterhelten bámult maga elé, és az italt is, inkább félre rakta. Míg tavaly pusztán épp nem tartotta úgy a kedve, idén nem igazán volt lehetősége választani. Nem állhatott most le.  
\- Sajnálom. – mondott csupán ennyit végül, mitől már társa is felsóhajtva, vett erőt magán, és ült le a másikkal szemben a székbe, kivételesen.  
\- Mégis mi történt, hogy ilyen sürgős? – kérdezte, hangosan szürcsölve kávéját szívószálán keresztül. Caitlyn először megrázta a fejét, Vinek pedig többször is felkellett tennie ezt a kérdést mire a nő megadva magát, dőlt hátra egy sóhajjal.  
\- Jól van. Elmondom, de ez egy szigorúan titkos ügy, nem szeretném ha bárki is tudna róla az érintetteken kívül! – szögezte le Cait, ahogy komor tekintetét is a másik felé villantotta, ki a fagyos pillantás ellenére már ismét vigyorogva, hajolt előrébb.  
\- Oké, csak nyögd már ki! – sürgette a másikat, ki ismét felsóhajtva, kezdte homlokát masszírozni. Nem szívesen beszélt erről, leginkább azért, mert csupán a gondolattól is már kikívánkozott nem rég kapott kis ajándéka.  
\- Ma hajnalban kihívtak az egyik helyszínhez. Brutális mészárlás történt… még soha nem láttunk ehhez hasonlót sem Piltoverben. Borzasztó eset és ami a legrosszabb… semmilyen konkrét nyomot nem találtunk. Csupán találgathatunk, hogy ki tehette… - Caitlyn leengedve homlokán lévő kezét, pillantott barátnője felé ki kivételesen ugyan csak komolyan nézett vissza rá.  
Vi mindig félvállról vette a melót, odabent mindig hülyéskedett, viccelődött, kint pedig ha elkapott valakit, azon is jót szórakozott. Ám voltak alkalmak, amikor ehhez még neki sem volt kedve, és látva Caitlyn arcát, úgy érezte, tényleg komoly az ügy. Persze, partnere mindig komolyabb volt nála, ám mikor még a megszokottnál is komolyabban nézett rá Caitlyn, tudta valami nagyon nincs rendben.  
\- És pont ma…! Nem túl szerencsés. - sóhajtott fel. - Legalább, a mappát megnézhetem? - nyúlt is előre Vi, mégis ahogy a másik elhúzta azt előle, morranva folytatta. - Ha úgy sincs semmiféle nyom, mégis hogyan kezdesz bele? – kérdezett rá, mire Cait csalódottan szusszanva, nézett le mappájára.  
\- Van pár jegyzetem és helyszíni képem… ezekkel talán, eltudok indulni valamerre. – újabb sóhajjal kezdte ismét homlokát masszírozni, idegesítette, mikor ennyire hátrányban voltak… főleg hogy tudta milyen tragédiával fog járni, ha nem kapják el a gyilkost még időben.  
\- Akkor viszont, semmi értelme idebent poshadnod! Azzal hogy itt ülsz és kihagyod a saját születésnapod, nem jutsz előrébb! – horkantott fel Vi, mire társából egy morranást csalt elő.  
\- Ezzel a hozzá állással, Piltover utcáin koránt sem lenne ekkora béke! Valakinek dolgoznia is kell, kettőnk közül.– kérte ki magának Cait, ám erre már Vi maga is felmorranva, kelt fel a székből.  
\- Mivel a születésnapod van, ebbe most inkább nem megyek bele… - mutatott felé. – De csak hogy tudd, ezzel akkor sem fogsz előrébb jutni! – vágta a fejéhez ismét, ám ezután a már fel is kelve, amilyen gyorsan jött, olyan gyorsan távozott. Az ajtó hangosan csapódott mögötte, a szoba is kissé megremegett mitől Caitlyn kissé összerezdülve, húzta el a száját.  
\- Legalább közlekedhetne normálisan… - sóhajtotta, ahogy kezébe véve kávéját, kortyolgatta azt lassan. Valahogy úgy érezte, Vi ennyivel nem törődött bele, és habár most ő maga is szívesen elment volna a partira… nem gondolhatott erre. Kényes ügy volt ez, már most… épp ezért, nem koncentrálhatott másra, tudta minden egyes perccel közelebb kerülnek egy újabb tragédiához.  
Miután végzett kávéjával, és összeszedte magát valamennyire, ismét elkezdte átnézni a helyszínen készült képeket és feljegyzéseket. Hiába látta már nem is egyszer a fotókat… valahogy még mindig nem tudta megszokni. Pedig sok véres dolgot tapasztalt már az évek alatt… rengeteget. Szinte acél gyomra volt már ezekhez, és mégis… ez más volt. Maga a módszer, a pózok és a hullák látványa. Persze egy őrült által meggyilkolt ember látványa mindig is vissza taszító volt… a lyukak a testen, a zúzódások és hasonlók. De ez… ebben volt még valami, valami plusz amitől az embert sokkal jobban kirázta a hideg. Nem bírva sokáig, csukta végül vissza a mappát egy sóhajjal.  
Tudta, ezeket a képeket nem láthatja meg senki, még őt is túlságosan megviselték, elképzelni sem akarta, milyen traumát okozna mindez egy olyan személynek, aki nincs erre felkészülve.

A nap további része kínzó lassúsággal telt számára, hála a képek gyomorforgató látványának, nehezére esett részletek után kutatnia a fotókon. Próbált inkább a feljegyzésekkel foglalkozni, ám hiába…. Ennyi információ kevés volt. Az a pár ember, aki ugyan ezen az ügyön dolgozott vele együtt, hasonlóképpen megszenvedtek feladatukkal, sokan nem bírták, már csak a képek elemzését sem. Lassan haladtak így, a maradék bizonyítékból pedig ami még megvizsgálás alatt volt, sem jött semmilyen új információ.  
Rettentően frusztrálta Caitlynt… itt álltak egy ilyen nagyszabású üggyel szemben, és mindenük, ami volt, csak pár groteszk kép és feljegyzés volt csupán amit nem is tudtak anélkül megvizsgálni, hogy alkalmazottjai és ő maga ne legyen rosszul.  
Szörnyű volt ez a nap számára… és mikor az óra mutatója végre a tízest is elhagyta, egy sóhajjal összepakolva, indult el kifelé irodájából. Odakint már a sötétség uralkodott, a parkoló pedig szinte üresen állt, kevesen maradtak bent ilyen sokáig. A túlórázó emberektől elköszönve, kezeskedett arról is hogy a mappát a megszokottnál is nagyobb odafigyeléssel zárják el. Kivételesen nem csak a szabályok miatt, sokkal inkább azért, mert tudta az a pár kép mekkora hatalommal bír... és hogy mennyire megváltoztathat egy embert, végleg.  
Alig egy nap telt el… és ő már most érezte. Nem tudta elfelejteni azt, amit látott… a szörnyű képsorok, az áldozatok fájdalomtól megmeredt arca, és azok a furcsa kitekert pózok. Tudta ezt az emléket, már soha életében nem felejti el...  
Micsoda születésnapi ajándék.  
Ezt a szerencsétlen napot, csupán a kollegáitól való figyelmesség és apróbb ajándékok virágozták be valamennyire. Lassan mindenki távozott, az épület teljesen kiürült, vele együtt pedig a parkoló is. Caitlyn odasétálva saját járművéhez szállt be, majd pillantott a most üres anyósülésre. Vi általában megvárta a munkával, és együtt mentek haza, ám mikor túlórázott, az mindig kivétel volt. Vi ilyenkor sosem várta meg, és habár Caitlynek nehezére esett bevallani, kifejezetten hiányolta ilyenkor nagyszájú barátnőjét, főleg a mai nap után.  
Csalódott volt… hisz az egész napja ráment erre, és nem haladtak semmit, egyszerűen, semmit. Sosem zavarta ha áldoznia kellett saját idejéből a munkájára, ám mikor ezért semmit sem kapott vissza… a keserű érzés mindig ott volt benne. Be kellett látnia… talán Vinek mindvégig igaza volt. Hisz előrébb, egyáltalán nem jutottak, és nem egy egyszerű hétköznapot áldozott fel a mai túlóráért, hanem élete talán egyik legjobb születésnapi partiját.  
Hisz nem mindennap harminc éves az ember, nem igaz? Végre megünnepelhette volna, amiket eddig elért, átgondolhatta volna hogyan is jutott el idáig, és hogy innen merre tovább? Sok ehhez hasonló gondolat gyötörte már jó ideje, és talán ez lett volna a nap mikor jut egy kis ideje magára, és arra hogy át is gondolja ezeket, ám még ez a kocsi út is túl hamar elröppent.  
Végül elérve a négyemeletes társasházat, indult el komótosan felfelé a lépcsőn. Fáradt volt, habár testileg nem, mentálisan és lelkileg annál inkább. Mély sóhajjal nyitott be saját lakásába, ám ahogy felkapcsolta a villanyt…  
\- MEGLEPETÉS! – kiáltott fel a kisebb tömeg mi a nappaliba volt zsúfolva. Az asztalon már ott volt a hatalmas torta, rajta a harmincas számmal az emberek élén pedig Vi állt egy széles vigyorral.  
\- Mondtam, hogy idén nem hagyhatod ki! – nevetett fel elégedetten, hisz Caitlyn arcára nem kis döbbenet ült ki.  
Megszólalni sem bírt… persze sejtette, barátnője annyival nem adta fel, de erre azért, még ő sem számított. Minden barátja ott volt, és a rendőrségről is eljött, aki csak tudott. A hangulatos díszítés, a csinos torta, és minden egyéb… látta ezt nem kis munka volt össze hozni. Arcán enyhe pír jelent meg a zavartól, szemei pedig kissé könnybe lábadtak, ám azokat hamar letörölve tüntette el.  
\- Nahát… - motyogta végül elmosolyodva, Vi pedig hamar odalépve, vette el a másik kabátját, csukta be mögötte az ajtót.  
\- Nehogy sírni merj nekem, egy ilyen gyönyörű pillanatban. – mondta halkan Vi egy gyengéd mosoly kíséretében, mielőtt felnevetgélve, kissé oldalba lökte volna barátnőjét.  
\- Köszönöm… ez már, kellett. – vallotta be, mit Vi egy büszke sóhajjal megáldva, nem húzva tovább a időt rángatta beljebb az ünnepeltet annak születésnapi partijára.


End file.
